


Kind love

by Bubaloon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: You are in love with Peter, that's the tragedy.And He only have eyes to MJ. Or that is what you think.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Kind love

You don't looked for him. He doesn't searched for you either. "Destiny" is a word a bit too rough for you and Peter, really. It makes you feel like someday, he'll disappear if you don't look at him for time enough. 

Destiny sucks just like that. And you don’t wanna thought about it.

Whatever.

Peter was old enough to make you feel insecure sometimes. Always smelling like Pizza and expired takeout. No something you expected to see in a man, much less in Peter.

The old boy with a pretty face, crooked nose and a broken smile.

People would compose music and poems about men as Peter B. Parker. 

And you, like a fool, would listen and read all of them. 

That’s the problem.

Would Peter do the same for you?

Probably no. 

Everytime he sees you, the only damn thing coming out of his mouth is “kid this” and “Kid that” or “Hey kid.” You’re no that young anymore, you work your ass off everyday to make amends at the end of the month. But to Peter, you’ll always be a little girl. After sometime you given up trying to change his mind.

If this would be the only form of affection from Peter, then so be it. You would take it all.You wouldn't mind to be the little girl as long as he kept looking at you.

Maybe, and just maybe, that's some kind of love too.

MJ was the luckiest woman in the whole damn world to have him by her side. Kiss him whenever she wanted, and hug a Peter that you never had the chance to. How could she be so blind about that and left he?

The funny thing is, you're just like her, blind as a bat. And the sad part is, you don’t even realize it.

Peter looks at you the same way you look at him. Like a miracle in front of his incredulous eyes.

Silly girl.

You should have confessed to him when you had the chance. He would have hug you then.

He is kind enough to do that.  
He is kind enough to love you back too.

But you didn't. 

Silence was the one witness of you love to him.

And he was too politically correct to take the first step.

END.


End file.
